PMD EofS: Even Time Cannot Stop Us
by SilentVoice101
Summary: When the hero and partner part ways for what seemed forever, what really did happen to the hero during their time apart? Follows my copy of Explorers of Sky and thus my hero and partner, a Vulpix and Riolu respectfully. First story please no flames!
1. Rio the Riolu

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it's only speculation. If you don't want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea…and I guess my copy of Explorers of Sky~

* * *

><p>I didn't know this would happen.<p>

We had to do it though. We had to save the world from paralysis.

But I didn't know this would happen.

But then, if I did, would I have still gone through with it?

"Even when I disappear, I'll never forget you Rio…"

The words are caught in my throat; I had to tell her, I had to. She made me feel like I can do anything; she was my partner, my friend, my-!

The light surrounding her become too bright. She fading away too quickly!

"Silo! Silo!"

I kept calling her; I wanted her to stay, needed her to! I ran to grab her, to hold her close as I can.

But I feel nothing but air.

She's slipped away, and I fall; she's gone, disappeared forever…

And I may never see her again.


	2. Silhouette the Vulpix

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it****'****s only speculation. If you don****'****t want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU****'****VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: OK this is just my take at what happens after the hero disappears and leaving the partner in the past (or in my case, Silhouette or Silo the Vulpix leaving Rio the Riolu) Everyone knows what happens when you beat Dialga, and people who've played the Special Episodes knows what really done happen to the future pokemon, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi included. This is just my little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me be so I hope you enjoy! And if you don't like it well then please refrain from commenting or flaming on it. Like I said, this is nothing but my own take. I'll respect it if you don't like it but please don't get on my case about it. Thank you.

Also because I am a writer second to doodling I've actually drawn the pokemon humanized/gijinkafied first (since I can't draw Pokemon) so I'm kind of basing it off of them as well as trying to write from different perspectives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>I awake suddenly. A cold wind whips across my face. I slowly get up from the floor and look around. Snow was everywhere; it billowed across the tundra and cliffs.<p>

Was this where the departed go?

I stand and begin to walk around this strange land. The snow crunched beneath my feet. Strange, for being only a spirit now, I could still feel the cold. Nearby ice caught my eye. As I looked, I realized I still looked the same as before. This confused me; wasn't I a spirit then? Did spirits still look like themselves? This was all new to me. I bet Rio would-

Rio.

He was still fresh in my mind. The way he stood, the way he would do his best, the way he smiled at me…

I could feel hot tears fall on my face. I hope he was alright now…if I were to see him one more time I'd-

"Silhouette?"

I turn, shocked. That voice…it couldn't be…!

"Silhouette?" the large imposing figure of a man gasped, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Is Rio here as well? How did you get back to the future?"

"Dusknoir…?" I say, surprised.

Then I say his name again, only with more venom.

"Dusknoir!" With a growl, I sprint towards him, unleashing a flamethrower hit on. Dusknoir was quick to move out of the way, but not to dodge my kick to his head. He went to the left, sliding in the snowbanks as I got ready for him to attack.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, eyeing him as he got up, "And where is here anyway?" He slowly got up, holding his head.

Then he did the strangest thing; he held his hands up in surrender.

"Silhouette please, I'm not here to fight you," he tried explaining, "You are back in the future, on Vast Ice Mountain,"

"Vast Ice…you lie!" I yell accusingly, "Me and Rio, we changed the future! Like you said Dusknoir, you and I, we would disappear when that happened!"

"And we did Silhouette," he continues, "We all did! But Master Dialga, he told us that a being even higher than he, aloud us all to continue to live in this new future!" His words…somehow they strike a chord in me. Could this be true? Could we all still be living? Even with the future changed?

No.

I couldn't trust him again. He betrayed the trust of everyone in Treasure Town, especially Rio. He looked up at him, but he tricked and tried to kill us.

Forgive me if I seem stubborn, but how can I trust the man who tried to keep the planet in paralysis?

"I will never believe you Dusknoir," I vowed, sprinting towards him, "NEVER!" I snarled. He quickly shot out a Shadow Ball, but I dodged and jumped, releasing Faint Attack on him. He yelped in pain, jumping away as he clutched his arm.

"And now I'm going to make you pay for hurting everyone I've EVER cared about!" I glare, about to strike again.

"Dusknoir? What's going-Silhoette?" A pink woman called out. Surprised, I turned to see Celebi standing there, "W-what are you doing?" she demanded, covering her mouth in horror, "Dusknoir's on our side! Don't hurt him!" she cried out, soaring quickly between us two.

Confused, I back off a bit. Celebi used this moment to heal the ghost of his injuries as I tried to fathom all of this. Dusknoir, on our side? But he betrayed our trust, tried to kill me and my loved ones! And all of a sudden he's on our side?

"N-no…" I whispered, getting their attention, "No…NO!" I yell, "He can't be! He hurt everyone! You can't honestly just tell me that h-he just became good!" I accused.

"But he was always good," Once more I turn, seeing someone I thought I'd never see again. Dressed in green, this man smiled down upon me, "Just lost, like you seem to be,"

Tears begin to form again as I look surprised into his face, "G-Grovyle…?" I choke out. The grass type continued to smile, "Welcome to our new future Silo," he simply stated.

And then I grabbed onto him and cried.

This was all real; I hadn't really disappeared at all.

He wrapped him arms around me, comforting me as I cried, "It's alright now," he says, patting my head, watching Celebi help Dusknoir up, "You're back home,"

I cried harder when I heard him. If I was home, then why did I feel like I was still missing something?


	3. Grovyle

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it****'s only speculation. If you don****'****t want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU****'****VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: For any more clarification/info about this check the last chapter; please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>Months past by; slowly, everything is being rebuilt. Pokemon were able to settle down, while others began to explore again, including me and Silo; we've helped out here and there, building homes and shops. Even Dusknoir, with his Sableyes, helped to reconstruct; he and I were even planning to open up a guild, similar to Wigglytuff's, to train new explorers.<p>

Dusknoir has changed, something I am very happy for. It's nice not having to worry about being stabbed in the back now. Silo still doesn't trust him, but she's trying. I know it can't be easy for her; Dusknoir betrayed her and Rio, and all of Treasure Town back in the past.

Speaking of the past, Silo doesn't talk much about it. She continues to put on that mask, but I know her too well.

I tell her of our adventures before she lost her memory and gained new ones. They catch her interest; she seems surprised at the things I tell her she's done and sometimes has a hard time believing. But at the same time, it's like she already knows all that I tell her, like her memory is there but not completely.

I still don't know how she lost her memory, or became a pokemon, but she's adapted, a trait she's known for.

But still I can see the dried tear stains and before she sleeps I can hear quiet sobs she tries so hard not to make.

It still hurts her too much.

But she tries her hardest to move on.

Dawn approaches now. It still takes my breath away, every time I see that glorious sunrise. But now a part of me dreads it, for her sake; every time she wakes, it's another day without Rio.

As much as I try to help, even I can not fix a broken heart.


	4. Dusknoir

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it****'s only speculation. If you don****'****t want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU****'****VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: For any more clarification/info about this check the second chapter; please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>It is a strange thing to see; the future that you were once brought up in completely different and…alive.<p>

We have brought so much together, Grovyle and I. We've rebuild lives, and helped countless numbers of pokemon. I must admit, it is a wonderful thing to feel, knowing that you are actually doing some good for all, even if the work can be tedious.

We have also begun to form a guild similar to what Wigglytuff had in the past; there is still much work to do, but we are making good progress. Celebi helps as well, but Grovyle and I shall be the leaders, with Silhouette there to assist where she can.

Speaking of, she seems to have…changed. Of course, I mean this from whence I saw her in the past, but still, there is a change. She does as much as she can, and is there to help wherever she can, but she is adament on doing them alone. Normally, she loves to work with others; perhaps not I but I digress. She grows cold and distant with most she works with, but not with all. However it is understandable; she misses that riolu Rio. They were, after all, the best of friends when she was there. Grovyle does his best, as does Celebi, but it is clear that even after all this time her heart still yearns for his companionship.

I myself have tried, but her distrust in me is clear. I know she wants to trust, but it is not like I have made it easy for her; after all, I broke that trust before when Master Dialga wanted the world in paralysis. Rio himself trusted in me so much, and I shattered it like it was nothing.

She doesn't just distrust me for what I've done to her, but what I've done to him.

And I do not blame her for one moment.

The sun beings to set now; Silhouette has not yet returned so I have volunteered myself to go bring her home. She may not believe me, but I am not one to give up so easily.

I find her at the nearby beach; she sits, gazing at the sunset. Krabbys come here again, blowing bubbles into the air. I must admit it is a wondrous sight to behold.

We stood there motionless, watching the sight for a long time. I'm not sure if she has noticed me until she speaks.

"It was just like this you know," her voice is so quiet, so drained of energy, "It was just like this…when I met Rio for the first time…" I look at her and see the tears threatening to cascade, "I…I screamed so loud when he told me I look normal for a Vulpix," she laughed slightly, "Two idiots, Zubat and Koffing, thought it would be fun to take his relic fragment, so we ended up chasing them down and getting it back…"

I realize that Silhouette was confiding in me something she hadn't told anyone, not even Grovyle; she was telling me just what happened when she and Grovyle separated the first time they went to the past…when Silhouette was still human.

"I never knew that from just helping him…we would become p-partners…and join a guild…became a rescue team…go on many adventures…only for it to all end…once we saved the world," Silhouette stared hard into the sunset, "It…it was the right thing t-to do, a-and I know that…a-and I'm sure h-he knows that…"

I stared at her, waiting for what felt like eons. "But?" I asked softly.

Time itself seemed to stop.

"But I'm not with him anymore…and I want to,"

And then, Silhouette broke.

She began to cry; tears poured down her as she wept bitterly into her arms. I watched helplessly from the side, carefully; no, timidly; placing an arm around her. It came to a great shock when she suddenly latched onto me. I froze, letting her cling to me as if I was the only thing connecting her, grounding her.

"I-I just want t-to be w-with h-him so badly," she sobbed, "H-Him a-and e-everyone I-in T-Treasure Town! …a-am I being s-selfish D-Dusknoir? I-Is it t-too much t-to ask for?" I watched her look up at me, looking so broken. Despite it being months when they were separated, Silhouette never stopped thinking about him. She hid away her feelings, her emotions in her heart, thinking she could lock it away.

Instead, that lock broke, leaving her feeling worse than ever.

Was it too much to ask though? Was it fair?

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her, gently stroking her hair. She continued to weep as I tried to calm her down.

"No," I murmured, "No you are not being selfish Silhouette; if anything you are one of the most selfless pokemon I have ever met," However, as her sobs slowed down to sniffles, I could not help but ponder on the honesty of my statement. It was not a selfish desire, and if it was, then if anything she deserved it; she always had put others before, always helping others whenever she can.

All she wanted was to be with Rio; a wish that could never be.

And that was just unfair.


	5. Dialga

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it****'s only speculation. If you don****'****t want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU****'****VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: For any more clarification/info about this check the second chapter; please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>I watch down from the heavens in the safety of my tower at the two different, yet similar views. They both cry out, desiring the company of the other. I watch in silence and ponder on all that has happened.<p>

These two were not just the saviours of the world; they were my saviours as well. Time was beginning to halt, and the Temporal Tower, MY Tower began to crumble; walls coming undone, pieces falling away. And like the Tower, my mind too began to crumble and break until I lost my humanity, my sanity.

I govern all of Time; I can see what the future can be and what the past has been. I can see its different twists and turns, what ways it can go, and what ways it could go.

But I am also the one who guides Time, controls it; when I began to lose control, my mind also began to lose control. I reverted to something more dark, more ferocious, more…primal.

I both saw my Primal form and he saw I; because we were one in the same I felt all what he felt, including the darkness his mind was shrouded in. He could not travel into my time period I resided in but he did not have to; he and I fought in my mind, he unfortunately winning. He wanted power and he wanted it all and did everything in his power to ensure his being and to stop anyone opposing. But when my saviours fought me in the past, their friends also fought me in the future. Because of who I am, I could feel both the fight of the future and the fight of the present. I was thankfully defeated in my time first, and when the Time Gears were placed into my falling Tower, Primal lost his battle in the future.

Primal was gone forever.

I felt the shackles in my mind break.

I was free.

I thanked my saviours when we all came to; to think, such small and very young pokemon could be so powerful…and so brave.

They were happy to have helped; they asked for nothing and said their goodbyes, excited to tell their friends back in their little town what had conspired.

But something felt off about one of them; like she did not belong.

Then, the Great PokeGod Above called to me, and gave me renewed strength; the Great One told me to change what had conspired in the future; to save that world from disappearing forever as a reward for their self-sacrifices. I obliged, and did what was asked; they deserved a real chance to live in a world of peace after all.

I was surprised to see that one of my saviours also in the future; I now knew why she felt so off. However now I felt something…sorrowful in her heart. I felt that same sorrow in another period in my domain, and saw her partner.

My saviours were from separate times; they could never see each other again in this life.

I watched in silence; they sacrificed themselves to save the world! Were they not entitled to at least be together? I could easily accomplish this, but I cannot tamper with the time stream I cannot have two pokemon from such different times together without damaging one's future again!

But…their sorrow…even from here I can feel…its strong intensity...

The world needed them together.

They needed to be together.

I have decided.

I will make their wish a reality.


	6. Celebi

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it****'s only speculation. If you don****'****t want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU****'****VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: For any more clarification/info about this check the second chapter; please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>They were gone for some time now; both me and Grovyle decided to go find them. I could tell he was worried. I was too; Silhouette and Ducknoir could be hurt, or maybe she started fighting with him again, oh now that would be bad! I mean, Silhouette was a sweet girl…well sweet pokemon I guess? Either way, she means well but she's been so different when we came back here. It's been months but I don't think she's let go of everyone in the past…especially that riolu.<p>

I'll admit, he is rather cute though I prefer a certain grass type; but I guess when they were made to separate the way they did, they; well at least Silo; must've realized how important the other was to themselves…at least I should think so but it's not my place to ask I guess…

But I can see how sad she is without him; I think everyone can! Or, at least they know something's wrong with her. I mean, she's been trying to do things all on her own and stuff like that. And she still doesn't trust Dusknoir…well, she I think trusts him a little bit more, but not by much. Not that I blame her; he hurt them, and us too.

When Grovyle and them went back, I got captured when I defended the Passage of Time until it closed. They kept me in captivity for so long...and then they used me as bait to get to my dear Grovyle! I was so scared when he was in that trap, I truly thought that it was the end for him.

But apparently something happened between Grovyle and Dusknoir when they were traveling because that ghost type saved him. And it surprised me; don't get me wrong I was in complete shock, but when Primal Dialga came and attacked him for his insubordinance I knew it wasn't a joke.

Because he saved my dear Grovyle, I now have complete faith and trust in him.

But maybe it's because I love grass types so.

We left our warm shelter; it was built into the side of a cliff; to get them but didn't go very far. From the distance we saw the dark ghost pokemon floating back, his arms carrying something close to his chest. He got closer, and to my shock, I realized it was our sweet Silhouette. She looked so frail and worn out, tears straining her pretty little face; she had been crying recently, and crying very hard.

Grovyle and Dusknoir looked at each other before nodding; they've gotten pretty close now, so sometimes it was like they could read each other's minds when they wanted to. Sometimes I wish Grovyle could read mine; maybe then he would clue in on how I felt about him without me saying a word.

But now was not the time to fantasize; my green-clad man carefully took the little fire type into his arms from him. She just let them pass her like a little doll; all that crying must've really tired her out, she wouldn't even open her eyes.

"Hey," Grovyle murmured, "Silo? Feeling better?" Said girl mumbled something; all I could make out was something about wanting a pillow?

Oh wait; wanting Rio! Ohhhh! Oh…oh, my poor little girl…all her crying must've made her fall asleep.

"She really misses him huh?" I asked sadly. Dusknoir nodded, and told us what Silo had told him. "It does not seem fair that they must be kept apart as such," Dusknoir complained, and I agreed. Why must the two so destined for each other be separated?

"If I could send her back, I would," Grovyle confirmed, "I want nothing more than to see my old partner smile again; however that is currently impossible, isn't it?" he sighed, Dusknoir nodding sadly. He paused however, as realization dawned on his face.

"What of the Passage of Time?" he exclaimed, "Could we not use that again?"

Grovyle shook his head, "I went to see if that was possible, but it was closed every time I went to check," I looked at my dear Grovyle in surprise,

"When did you go to check?"

He looked up suddenly, then darted his eyes away in embarrassment, realizing his slip-up, "W-Well…Celebi you know how I hate having Silo so down; I had to see if there was a way back for her," he explained, "But I couldn't find it when I went to look…"

"Naturally," Dusknoir pointed out, "Is not Celebi's the only one who can find it? She herself can after all travel through time," I bit my lip in thought. "In a way…" It is true, I can travel short distances in time, but to cross back into time like where my sweet Silo ended up I need to use the Passage of Time. However…

"That Passage is now closed for good,"

"WHAT?" Both men exclaimed. I quickly shushed them, reminding them about the sleeping girl we had.

"Please, let me explain first!" I started. "For a Passage of Time to open, there has to be a Ripple in Time first. Before you ask, a Ripple is exactly what it sounds like; Time moves like an never-ending stream, and that stream Ripples appear. Now depending on where one happens, and how close I am to it, I can turn a Ripple into a Passage for as long as I need to," I explained.

"However, when we and the world were saved, that Ripple in Dusk Forest disappeared,"

"So, because that Ripple is no more, the Passage is no more as well," Dusknoir concluded. I nodded sadly, "And I can't predict where the next one will appear, or where; for us to even get that Passage was pure luck you know," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I wish I could be more useful…"

Grovyle shook his head, "It's not your fault Celebi you can only do so much," Oh how I love that grass type! He always knew what to say and do to pick me up! "Still my dear Grovyle, I wish I could find another Ripple," I sighed.

"THERE IS NO NEED CELEBI,"

All three of us jumped. That booming voice…was it really…?

"Master Dialga? W-What are you doing here?" Dusknoir stared up at the behemoth of a pokemon. I was surprised; why was he here? There wasn't more trouble, was there?

"Has something happened?" Grovyle questioned.

"NO; I AM HERE FOR SILHOUETTE," he declared, "ONLY SHE IS NEEDED,"

Our reactions were very quick: Grovyle tighten his hold on Silo, bringing her closer to him; Dusknoir used his body to shield them both from Dialga; I stood right in front ready for anything. "Silo isn't going anywhere without us Dialga, especially not in her condition!" I declared, looking straight into his eyes.

"YOU MISUNDERSTAND; I NEED HER SO I CAN HELP HER,"

"Forgive me Master Diagla, but how exactly do you plan to do that?" Dusknoir asked bravely. I must admit, it's kind of strange to see someone you saw as an enemy stand up defending for you; I mean, it's happened before, but still.

"I AM HERE TO GRANT THE WISH RESIDING IN BOTH HER AND RIO'S HEART,"

"Their…heart?" Grovyle looked down at his sleeping girl, "You mean…you're going to bring them together?"

Dialga nodded, "WHEN SILO AND RIO BID FAREWELL FROM THE RAINBOW STONESHIP…I FELT THE INTESITY THAT IS THEIR SORROW; IT YEARNS FOR THE OTHER. I AM HERE TO GRANT THAT WISH, AND BRING BACK JOY TO THEIR HEARTS,"

"Not that I'm not happy for this Dialga," I start, "But, why are you doing this?"

"THE WORLD NEEDS THEM TO BE TOGETHER," he stated, "AND IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR THEM AFTER THEY HELPED ME; HOWEVER THIS IS JUST ONE IMPORTANT DETAIL…"

"SHE MUST WANT TO RETURN ON HER OWN ACCORD,"

"Wha…of course she wants to go back Dialga!" I blurted, "All she wants is to be with Rio! They became so close since they met!"

"KNOWING SHE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO RETURN TO THE FUTURE?"

Now that froze us all; Silo may not ever come back to see us? Such a thought…it scared me so. She was my sweet little Silo; she was my little baby.

"Is…is there no way I can come back?" All of us, including Dialga, peered down into my baby's face, who was now awake. Her expression was unreadable, but I could see her hand twitch tighter as she held onto Grovyle. "None whatsoever?" Dialga simply shook his head. Her eyes looked down, "Then…I-I don't think-"

"You should go,"

Her head shot up so quick I thought it would snap. "G-Grovyle…w-why?" He gave her a soft smile, "Because you are not happy here Silo,"

"You were once apart of our future, but when you lost all your memories, your feeling of belonging was lost as well. When you met Rio and everyone in the past, you made new memories, and found a new place to belong to," he explained, "You were happy there not here; and if you have to leave us to be happy again, so be it,"

"Grovyle…" she murmured, tears forming again, "I…I can't just leave you…I can't just leave any of you!" she tried explaining. Dusknoir placed a hand on her shoulders and I gave her a smile. "Yes you can Silhouette," I say, "Because you will always remain in our hearts," I was the one who gave her that nickname; I thought it fit her perfectly; but she knew if I were to call her by her full name, it was serious.

"We will never forget you," Dusknoir promised, "So long as you always remember us in turn," Silo took it all in, giving us a watery smile. Looking into Grovyle's eyes, he let go of her, and she stood in front as tall as she could.

"Then, I wish to return to Treasure Town, and to Rio…where I now belong,"

Dialga bowed his head, "I UNDERSTAND… SINCE YOU FEEL THE WAY YOU DO NOW…AND RIO WERE TO SHARE THOSE FEELINGS…THEN I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH AND RIO'S…I WILL TRUST YOU WITH A GIFT. I LEAVE TO YOU…"

"…THE FUTURE! PLEASE ACCEPT IT!"

Then Dialga roared to the heavens, and I could tell that many pokemon across the land would hear it.

And Silhouette began to glow; those familiar lights wrapping all around here.

"I'm going to miss you all…" she smiled, "Including you Dusknoir; I should have trusted you earlier," Said ghost type waved a hand, "I do not blame you for one moment Silhouette…it was a natural reaction, considering what I have done,"

"Silo,"

"Erm, pardon?"

"You can call me Silo," I surpresed a giggle and Grovyle a smirk as we watched him looked flustered, "You've earned it many times over Dusknoir," And, to further his redness, she hugged him close, "Keep everyone safe and have Grovyle's back for me,"

He stood shocked, but broke into a blissful smile, "I swear to you that I will, and this time I will keep that promise,"

"I'll hold you to it," she winked. She turned back to Grovyle, who gazed at her. She let go of Dusknoir and kept grabbed onto the grass type, tears spilling onto her face, "Grovyle…promise me you won't change…you'll help everyone as much as you can," He nodded, smiling sadly, "I'll miss you too Silo…" she smiled back, and kissed his cheek, "I know…stay safe,"

"I will; you just tell Rio that he better keep you safe!"

"Grovyle!" she laughed a bit; then it's my turn.

Truthfully, I think my heart's going to break. I'm not sure if I'm ready to let her go. Grovyle and Dusknoir have gotten so close that sometimes I feel left out…but I know that if you love something you have to let it go…

"Celebi…" she starts and then I cry. I pull her into a hug and hug her tight; I can feel her tears on my shoulders as we cry. I'm the first to pull away though, and bravely give her a smile, wiping away her tears.

"My Sweet Silo," I say, "You will always be my little baby, OK? So stay safe, and you keep that Rio boy as close to you as possible! No losing him now!" We giggle a bit as she nods, red in the face now, "I will I promise…you don't lose yours either OK?" she grins and I can't help but blush too, "I'll try Sweetheart,"

The lights are getting brighter now; soon my fire-type begins to fade.

"I'll keep you all in my heart…I will never forget you," she quickly says, "I…I love you all,"

And then she vanishes completely, and Silo is no longer with us.

Tears continue to fall from my eyes, even when Grovyle wraps an arm around me. My heart isn't in pieces like I thought it would be, but still it hurts. Dialga, who had been watching there the whole time, looks up back into the sky.

"ALTHOUGH SHE MAY NOT RETURN, NOTHING IS KEEPING THOSE OF THIS TIME FROM TRAVELING,"

We paused; did Dialga just…?

"I HEAR THE VAST ICE MOUNTAINS ARE A SIGHT TO BEHOLD AROUND THIS TIME," he says before jumping away into the sky.

I looked up, following him until he disappeared, a smile on my face. Perhaps, we would take him up on his word, and check out that mountain quite soon…

* * *

><p>AN: Just one more chapter after this! Guess who's POV it's gonna be~


	7. Bidoof

**WARNING! This story follows the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky; there is A LOT of spoilers in this story as well as ideas of mine that are just that; MY ideas! There is no truth to it, it's only speculation. If you don't want to be spoiled I suggest not to read this! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: For any more clarification/info about this check the second chapter; please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and my copy of Explorers of Sky.

* * *

><p>Gosh, it just really wasn't something I was expecting to happen. I mean, those two having to save the whole world? And Silo not even being from the same time as us? Heck, even Dusknoir being bad and Grovyle being actually good gave me a start!<p>

But golly was I ever happy to see Rio when it was all over! 'Cause ya know, that meant they really did save the world and all!

We were all excited actually; we practically smothered the poor riolu in hugs and asked millions of questions. But when Corfish noticed Silo wasn't around, we all sobered up real quick when Rio explained what had happened to her.

Now I know I'm not the sharpest one around here, but I don't think anyone was expecting Silo to also disappear when they changed the future.

Everyone was given a few days to…well, grieve; reminisce; things like that. Rio continued to tell his tale to everyone and anyone ready to listen. And then, slowly, everyone tried to move on.

Including poor Rio. Gosh, he…he really tried his hardest, working with any of us; he never did had a stable partner during those few months. I doubt he could anyway; no one could ever be a better partner for Rio than that sweet Silhouette. Just about everybody in the guild absolutely adored her; she was sweet, kind, kinda had a bad temper but downright loyal. There wasn't a vulpix like her who put others ahead of herself. Though gotta be honest, ya'll had a running bet one when them two would get together; me I could see they liked each other real lots. But I guess that can't happen no more…

Ya know, it's probably why Rio keeps himself real busy nowadays; he dun wanna feel the pain of Silo leaving like she did. But Mama always told me that if ya keep things like that bottled up then for sure one day there ain't gonna be room n everything will come out like a flood; gotta get it out right away so ya can get back into the flow of things. But I dun think Rio wants to do that so all I can do is just wait for the flood.

And then help him back onto his feet.

Few days later, in the evening when I was coming back I noticed Rio leaving the guild. 'Course I greeted him n all and in turn he told me he was going for a walk. I thought to myself 'well isn't that a grand idea' and told him so, although to not be out too long 'cause twas almost dinnertime. Didn't occur to me that his walk would be what started the flood until I went to get him; twas gone for a real long so I got real worried and all that.

When I found him, he was shaking real bad along the beach. When I asked what was wrong he just turned towards me n started bawling. I was shocked ta say the least. "Wa-wah? What all is the matter?" But Rio just continued to cry so all I could do was let him, patting him back for comfort just like Mama would do for me when I was real little.

I didn't really know how long we were there, but it felt like a real long time; it was OK though, I was helping a real good friend get through such a real hard time.

Then I noticed something real strange behind Rio.

This glowing ball of light.

It was real pretty I gotta admit, but it pulsed like it was alive. Then the light sorted bursted into smaller lights bits and standing in the middle of them was one pokemon I thought we'd never see again.

Silhouette.

I quickly nudged Rio to look and he did with red eyes—er, redder eyes. He was real shocked to be seeing Silo and walked up real slow just a few yards away. She looked 'round and spotted us, but I think she was more interested in Rio; I was OK with it though, they were the ones real close not me anyway. They stared at each other for a while before running at each other embrace. I was just there laughing and cheering; and why wouldn't I? Silo was back! Golly there wasn't any greater reason than that to celebrate don't cha think?

But twas real happy to see them reunited again too; Rio was so happy he pretty much collapsed onto her, crying tears of joy. And Silo, being the sweet caring vulpix that she was, let him, smiling ever so sweetly, tears streaming her own face too.

When we went back, Diglet pretty much announced to everyone that twas Silo's footprint he saw and everyone else just charged up them guild stairs to see. We all pretty much smothered Silo with our love until Wigglytuff came to greet us. He just smiled and hugged her too and then we all went back to smothering Silo in love. And shucks why wouldn't we? Everybody got back their missing family member.

And Rio got back his real partner.

And there was nothing more to it.

Guess even time can't stop them huh?


	8. Author's Notes

**Final Words:**

Wow, I'm very VERY sorry. Like really, REALLY, _REALLY_ sorry about not updating this story, especially when it was the last chapter. I'm terrible I know, waiting almost half a year to finish it. Please do forgive me; I've just been busy with school and pictures and all that. Although I did warn everyone who read my profile that I am a story writer second, so it does take me a while to post.

Still, please forgive me. _;

But besides that, I was surprised to get two reviewers! Sure, to some that's not a lot, but that means so much for me to get that much! It makes me feel worse about not updating sooner, but I digress!

**OneTrueSoul: **I'm glad you like my story! Haha actually Rio had his turn ;) I think I will go back and change the chapter titles so that they tell who's P.O.V. it is, now that it's done. Thank you again for reviewing! 3

**Team Dasher: **lol I'm glad you're my second either way! Just having reviews so lovely make me smile! :) Sadly it goes without saying that I'm not accepting OCs but if there was such a need I will definitely ask for it. Thank you for reviewing! 3

But yes, this is it for the story! I hope that you've read it all and enjoyed my first fanfiction here. Hopefully I will write more, as I do have quite a few ideas, but you never know. Thanks again! :)


End file.
